


They're delusional

by arfrid



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Can you tell?, Gen, I fucking love this idea, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Protege Niki AU, Protege Tommy AU, Villain Niki | Nihachu, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), dream is an emotional manipulative bastard, everything is bad, everything is the same in canon apart from niki, holllyyyy shit, i love niki nihachu, i'm hyperfixating please help me, just a, just a little bit, niki is a lil bit broken, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Niki liked having Dream as a friend. As a brother, even!Maybe one day, her real brother could come visit her in the SMP, once Niki has killed TommyInnit.That would be nice.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if any CCs are uncomfortable with me writing this i will take it down thank you very much
> 
> !! EVERYTHING IS PLATONIC !! !! ALL OF THIS IS IN RP !! !! DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE YOU SICKOS !! !! DREAM IS A GOOD GUY IRL !! !! DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE CREATORS !!

Niki sat alone at the ravine nearby.

L'Manberg wasn't L'Manberg anymore. It hadn't been since Wilbur had been exiled. It had lost its spirit, its members, and was slowly turning to rubble from the inside out.

And all of it was Tommy's fault.

If Tommy hadn't been so fucking reckless, if he had _just_ forgotten about those stupid discs..

And worst of all, he had gotten her brother involved.

More often than not she wondered if it would hurt less if she just ran off the ravine itself. But then, of course, she'd have two more lives to spare.

She put her head into her hands. Why was everything so difficult now?!

_Think positive thoughts, think positive thoughts, block all the bad ones out.._

"Hey."

She yelped and grabbed her sword, turning to face the mask that she hated so much.

"Dream!" She yelled, getting up. "Get out! This is L'Manberg territory."

Dream waved his hands in a _whatever_ gesture. "I'm allowed to walk around. Besides," his voice now had a snarky lilt to it, "doesn't look like it's going too good, so far."

Niki let her surprise show for a second, then steeled her nerves. "Shut up."  
  


Dream just put his hands in the air in a _i'm just curious_ gesture. "Alright, alright. I was just wondering, when did things start falling apart?"  
  


Niki considered his question, weighed the pros and cons. She decided she needed to vent a little, anyways.

"Tommy. Fucking- His stupid discs!" She shouted. "He wanted to get his discs back and got my little brother involved, and, in doing so, the _whole country_ as well! He just thought it would have no consequences!"

This seemed to pique Dream's interest.

"So you hate him?" He pondered, she nodded. "How much?"

Niki's voice lowered. Deadly sincere, she responded, "I want to kill him."

Dream's face showed no emotion, as it was covered by a smiley mask, but she thought he was startled.

She almost laughed. That was how everyone had pegged her as, huh? The weak baker who couldn't lift a sword if her life depended on it.

She wished she could prove them wrong.

"I want to kill him too." Dream said after a second.

"I know you do." She knew where he was going with this, but was not going to help him with it. And she wasn't sure she wanted to accept.

"I know you disagree with my methods," He said, walking towards her slowly. "But you seem like a good asset, and you have really good potential."

"Do I?" She asked, her voice slightly sly.

"I would love to have you on my team." He said, his voice cunning but sincere. "Niki Nihachu, I offer you the place of Protegé on my server."

She considered this, again weighing the pros and the cons. The pros outwon the cons by far, but there were still some things to be sorted.

"And no-one will know who I am?"

"If you don't want me to tell, my lips are sealed." He held out his hand.

"What do you say?"

Niki hesitated, thinking of a brunette with sheep ears, but the image turned to Tommy and her feelings turned bitter.

She clasped his hand.

"Is this really necessary?"

She was staring at a selection of hoodies, all in different sizes and colors. On the side were quivers of bows and a handful of arrows. On the side, a pile of masks lay side by side, each with different expressions. Dream looked up.

"Of course it is." He said, though his voice was kind, polite. "You don't want to be recognized, right?"

She shook her head. "I still want to be told apart from you."

He gestured to the clothing. "Be my guest."

She was startled by his politeness, for the Dream she had seen, and heard about from To-.. Tubbo, he seemed kind, polite, and friendly. There was almost a laziness with it. She wondered why people feared him that much when they could easily be his friend.

She started sorting through the hoodies, and found a slightly worn purple one, that fit her pretty well. She strapped a quiver and held a bow in her hands, then sheathed a netherite sword and strapped an iron axe by her side. They were surprisingly light. So light, in fact, she had wondered if they were plastic.

Now was the big thing; the mask.

She stalked towards them apprehensively.

She found a frown one, a red smiley one, a grey fearful one (no, not that one.. she never wanted to be scared again), and many, many.

Her hand settled on a white one – similar to Dream's, but this one was very angry. Almost raging. She smiled faintly at it, then put it on.

She was surprised to find she could see through it perfectly. Looking round, she saw Dream nodding, apparently satisfied at her pick.

"Nice choice." He said. "I like it."  
  


She smiled again, though Dream couldn't see it.

Dream gestured over at her to come. His tall stature didn't seem as intimidating as before. "Come on. Let's get you training. Can't have my Protegé not knowing any good moves."  
  


"Think fast!" Said Dream's voice irritatingly from above. She inwardly groaned, but rolled to the side and his behind a tree as arrows pelted from the sky. They had been at it for hours, Dream exclaiming that training was much more effective when done in stressful situations.

She pulled out her bow and promptly aimed – _make sure it's quick and simple. You don't have time to look back –_ and fired. A satisfactory ding played out in the forest.

She waited, but there was no voice. She tentatively stepped out from the shade of the tree, looking around.

An intense, tingling sensation ran down her spine. She instinctively swivelled round and –

There was a clang of swords against each other, and suddenly it was her and Dream.

"Nice reflexes!" He noted. She remembered what he had said before – _don't flatter yourself when an enemy compliments you. it's a distraction tactic –_ and ignored it. After a moment more, Dream said, "Clever girl. Remembering what I taught you."

"Now, you know I'll overpower you. So use my strength against me." He explained. "Grab the hilt of my sword and tilt upwards. Not downwards, like you did before. And do it quickly, otherwise they'll grab your sword and it'll be all over. Once you've got it, push it hard down into the ground, and kick me away. Got it?"

Niki didn't respond. He let out a chuckle, and while he did so, she did exactly what he said – grabbed the hilt of his sword and forced it down into the ground and kicked him away, far enough away so that he wasn't able to land a hit on her.

Dream clapped, cheering. "Second time's a charm! Woo! You did really, really good! Well done, by the way, ignoring my flattery and getting me while my defences were down."

She nodded at him. "Thanks, Dream."  
  


She lifted her mask. "You know, you're much better than how I thought you'd be."

Dream snorted, "What, did you think I'd spout five heads and grow really giant and laser you into the sky, never to be seen again?"

She replied with a shrug. "Pretty much."

"Holy shit, what stories has Tommy come _up_ with?" Though she couldn't see, she knew his grin had faltered. She looked away. "Oh, I'm sorry, Nik-"  
  


"Call me Nightmare."

There was silence. A hesitant but friendly silence.

"Sure."

As weeks went by, Niki found it easier to talk to Dream. She even understood him, at least on some level. He was kind, sympathetic, and he understood her, too. He was patient with her, never rushing her and making sure she was okay.

She started baking for him when she noticed how little he ate. He'd seemed stunned at first, but lifted his mask up to reveal his mouth, and he was smiling.

She found out he liked cookies the best, but was fine with just about anything. He claimed that Nightmare's cookies were the best in the whole of the Dream SMP, and that he would fight whoever disagreed. She acted all flattered, battling her eyelashes, but on the inside she was pleased. She couldn't joke around like this one in L'Manberg, not after Tommy's Exile.

N iki started getting used to wearing her mask at all times. She started growing fond of it, calling the mask 'Fungi', after the pet Sapnap killed (Dream had apologized profulesy for Sapnap's actions, and she forgave him, but not Sapnap.) She called Dream's mask, 'Smiley', which Dream pretended to take offence to, but she saw him calling the mask Smiley.

Training got easier, too. Fighting became second nature, and she enjoyed the feeling she had when she held the axe – now upgraded to netherite – and fought. She felt powerful, something she'd never felt at all during L'Manberg's rise to power.

  
She started growing bitter of that place, especially after hearing Dream's rants about it. They just declared indepence on  _his_ land. To sell drugs, of all things!

She started fantasizing of destroying it – maybe not its residents. Tubbo had a good heart, she'd seen it in the kid. And Puffy-

God,  _Puffy_ .

Niki thought of that name whenever she went to sleep. Along with her dreams of destroying Manberg (it was easier to call it that.. Manberg was never her home), she had also imagined scenarios of Puffy and her, planning dates out in the Dream SMP. Dream got along fine with Puffy, so no rivalries there!

Eret was a fun guy to talk to. Besides, Nightmare was sure that Dream would give the king a second chance.

Ranboo! Dream had already said he'd taken a liking to Ranboo, liking his funny but sincere demeanour.

Fundy.. okay, she liked the Furry, but he still burnt down the flag. Maybe Nightmare would forgive her. Since Manberg wasn't hers anymore.

Of the others –  Quackity and Ant and all them – Nightmare didn't have that much opinion on them. They could die, she supposed, but Niki didn't like that. Maybe they could become friends.

" Want to visit L'Manberg with me?" Dream asked once. "We need to map out plans – a lot of them. It would help to know the area."  


Niki couldn't believe it. No.. She couldn't just.. She..

" _I_ know." Niki said, stressing the I, hoping it'd be enough.

Dream shrugged. "But Niki's been missing for 1 month and 2 weeks. You seriously don't think that they've changed the layout?"

Niki's throat was dry, but she r e plied. "Tubbo would."

Dream nodded. "Let's go, Nightmare."

They started going.

Just before they were in sight range, she blurted out something.

"Could you hold my hand?" She asked. Dream turned to look at her, and tilted his head. Her face burned under the mask. "I mean- that's to say- not like  _that_ , you know, it's just-"  


She cut off when Dream grabbed her hand. He lifted his mask up slightly, smiling at her, and she relaxed.

"You ready?" He asked. "Be ready for any kind of surprise attack.  Also, don't talk unless you absolutely have to. You don't want people to find out, right? "

She nodded, her throat dry.

Together, they both walked towards Manberg.

The first sight Niki got of the place  was of Fundy's face as he blew a raspberry at Dream.

"That's mature." Dream scoffed. "What's up with you, Fundy?"

Fundy glared at him. "You know full well what's wrong, Dream! And who the fuck's this?"

Niki panicked internally, taking a step back and hiding behind Dream, like a child.

Dream put a hand over her head, in an almost protective way.

A brotherly way.

"This is my new Protegé. Their name is Nightmare." He said calmly, despite Fundy's childish attitude. Niki admired that from him.

Fundy ignored Dream, and pointed an accusing finger at her. "I don't trust you one bit! Joining the evil side! What's your deal, anyways?! We have a missing baker to find!"

Niki clutched Dream's hoodie tighter. She didn't like Fundy's tone, nor the fact that he was shoutung, nor the words he was saying.

Dream chuckled. "We aren't here to start any discourse. Have Eret and Quackity found her yet?"

"We know you have her, fatass!"

"We both know I don't. I've sent George and Sapnap out to look for her."  
  


Fundy snorted. "I doubt Niki'll listen with  _Sapnap_ calling for her!"

Niki flinched. Dream glanced over at her, and sighed. "Fundy, could you please stop? You're scaring them." Niki nodded behind him.

Fundy rolled his eyes, but before he could start shouting again, Tubbo's voice rang out.

"Dream! Here to oversee the meeting, I assume?" He asked. When Dream confirmed, Tubbo said, "Quackity said he thought he heard something, so he'll be late, but Eret's here."

Tubbo's eyes flickered to Niki. Niki shrunk back.

"You'll excuse my Protegé. They're a bit shy, and selectively mute too."

Niki nodded from behind Dream, liking the idea of the name 'selectively mute'. She should use it more often.

Tubbo's face was full of understanding, and he beckoned them in.

The meeting was boring and uneventful.

Nothing of interest happened apart from Quackity bursting in halfway through and settling himself next to Tubbo.

Fundy was exceptionally rude to Dream (which reminded her forcefully of Tommy), even though Dream had been perfectly polite to him all day. That made Niki dislike him, and with Dream's rants about how he was only trying to be nice to him + the Flag Burning, it turned into hate.

Eret didn't say much. He only intervened when needed and was overall very quiet. But as Dream told stories about his wealth and greed, and how he had sold Manberg for a crown.. Well, she also started to dislike him, though it mingled with her previous experiences with him, painting him in a bad light.

Quackity was just plain annoying. So annoying, in fact, that she had to get a breath of fresh air.

Tubbo was the only one who she hadn't changed the opinion of that much, apart from the fact that he was a shitty leader. But he was just a kid, she could accept that. As a plus, he had exiled Tommy, which put him in Niki's good books.

"Except he only cares about Manberg now." he said. "He even exiled his own best friend. He's supporting a dying country. I feel bad for the kid, personally."

Niki felt sympathy for him, even if it was mingled with a little dislike, but it was understandable. Tubbo just didn't notice how different, how utterly useless the nation was.

Never trust a kid with an adult's job.

There was no-one in Manberg whom she trusted.

She could easily get sold to the wrong side by Eret.

Fundy was just a bitch in general, and he seemed like he couldn't keep a fucking secret. He betrayed people easily, for his own personal gain.

Tubbo was.. he was distraught, Niki could tell. Tired. Hypnotized. She would help him. But for now she couldn't trust him.

Ranboo.. she wasn't sure. Maybe she could convince him to fight for the SMP. But he was still her brother.

Quackity was expendable.

She only fully trusted one person.

Dream had been there for her, promised her something no-one else had, not even Technoblade, not even Wilbur.

She only had Dream left.

Dream knew everyone.

He could protect her.

No-one else knew each other as well as Dream did. Dream knew exactly who would backstab him and who wouldn't.

She started going on smaller missions with him, one of her favourites being the time she went to Techno's house.

He had greeted her politely, and Niki had immediately liked him. She saw herself in him. They were supposed to be looking for Tommy, but Niki didn't think Techno would hide him.

Still, she didn't trust him as much as Dream. Though, she could come over for a sleepover, maybe, one day?

The real revelation was when a boy in a red hood and frown mask suddenly appeared in the headquarters.

"Niki, this is Tommy." He said calmly.

Niki's heart stopped. What was he doing here? Why was he-

Before she could do anything, Dream was gripping her by the shoulder. "He's figured out the right side." He added with a smirk.

"You-"

"Don't kill eachother, guys."

And with that, Dream walked away.

Tommy and Niki stared at each other.

She drew her axe – always an axe – and brought it to Tommy's throat. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat right now?"  
  


Tommy shrugged. "Because Dream said so."  
  


Niki narrowed her eyes, but obviously he couldn't see it. "You took everything from me."  
  


Her voice shook ever so slightly. Tommy sighed and took off his mask. She was used to his face being dirty from scrapes he and Tubbo got themselves into, but not- not this.

There was a scar running down his from his chin. His eyes were sunken, not holding the fire she knew him to have. His now dirty-blonde hair was long, going into a ponytail he hadn't had a while ago. It was greasy and desperately needed a brush through it.

She lowered her axe. "You look like hell."

"Let's see you, then."  
  


Niki hesitantly took off her mask. Tommy's eyes widened, then he winced.

"You don't look nearly as bad as me." He decided. Niki laughed, and realized she hadn't laughed in a while. Tommy started laughing too, and once they started, it was hard to stop.

After the laughter finally died down, they stared at each other. Niki ruffled his hair, and just like that, everything was forgiven.

She didn't know how.

Or even why, actually.

It just was. She knew he was just as betrayed as she was. Just as hurt.

They enjoyed it together.

That day she exchanged her mask for one identical to Tommy's.


	2. Do you know you're betraying someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TOMMY AND NIKI BEST FRIENDS POG!! WOOOOOOO
> 
> also this is all in the rp, please don't take this too seriously and also don't shit on dream since only canon dream is an asshole, but real life dream is a great dude go sub to him

"I hate Tubbo." Tommy said one day, while munching on one of Niki's baked goods.

Niki turned and looked over to the teen's face. It was full of rage, one she recognized very well. How could she ever have _hated_ him? He was just as angry as she was. Besides, he was still just a teenager.

"Why?" She asked, turning back to the dough she was kneading. "You two used to be thick as thieves."

Tommy did an audible sigh, like he was reminiscing. "Yeah, we _were_. Then Tubbo fucking exiled me. Everything went to shit. I was alone, and scared, but I still liked Tubbo, and didn't go back to like, threaten him or some shit. I wish I had."

Niki looked back, and saw that Tommy's face had now lit up. "Then Dream happened. I used to think he was a sack of shit, never wanted anything to do with him. I still have a bit of dislike for him since I traded my discs for that shit-all nation. But Dream was the only one to visit me during exile. Him, and Technoblade, but Techno only did it to shit on me."  
  


Tommy shrank into himself, and Niki paused, and turned to look at him again.

"I almost-" Tommy gulped. "I almost joined Wilbur."

Niki tensed. She had a bit of animosity for Wilbur, being the ex-leader of Manberg, blowing it up, but she knew she would literally die to see him again.

"But Dream made me see that- Tubbo fucking deserves punishment. I can see Schlatt's reasoning, now. Traitors are traitors." Tommy said, smiling in an almost twisted smile, but there was something forced, too.

Niki shook her head and walked towards the younger blonde. "Are you a traitor if you don't know you're betraying someone? Tubbo doesn't know what's good for him. He just needs to see the light, see how Dream's really just trying to help people. You two can still be friends- maybe even best friends, again! Just, convince him to join us. You won't regret it."

Tommy looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Thanks, Niki."

"I miss Wilbur." Tommy confessed quietly.

Niki looked back at him. It wasn't the best time to admit that, since they were sweaty and tired from training. "I do too."

"I miss my siblings." He admitted. The sincerity and wistfulness broke her heart. She could see why people liked him, now.  
  


"I'll be your new sister, okay?" She told him, and ruffled his long hair again. She liked it longer. It made him more of his own person. It reminded her of Dream, both of them with their long blonde hair, though Tommy's was a lighter blonde.

"And Dream's our new brother."  
  


One day, Drista popped in to say hello. Niki, having never met Drista, was not ready at all for her. Tommy had given Niki a bit of warning, saying how she was like, but Niki underestimated her.

How could someone so chaotic be the sibling of such a calm, patient person? (Well, she didn't actually know if Dream was a person.)

Drista had immediately threatened her with a fork, then pretended nothing had happened. Niki just stood back and let the chaos run its course, as Dream had advised her to do.

Eventually, Drista picked on Dream enough to meet Tommy.

And the moment she saw Tommy, her whole body tensed.

"Hey Tommy." She had said, voice a little less chaotic than usual. "How you doing?"

Tommy didn't say anything, just grabbed a bowl of cereal and started eating. Drista poked Tommy.

"The hell happened to you?" She asked, her voice a little lower and her shoulders drooping. "Tommy-"

"Just leave me alone." He said. Dream looked impressed, but Drista looked concerned. Niki didn't understand why. Yes, Tommy had been a bit quieter since Drista had come, but Niki assumed that was because she reminded him of himself.

And she knew he wanted to be his own person.

"Drista, mom was do the dishwasher." Dream told her. "Scram."  
  


Drista continued to look concerned, but not concerned enough to not blow a raspberry in Dream's face before dissapearing. Dream rolled his eyes and apologized for his sister's actions.

Niki, in respect of Tommy, stayed silent for the rest of the day, to show Tommy that if he did something, she would follow him.

She trusted him. Almost as much as she trusted Dream.

The thought made her smile. Finally, someone else to talk to.


	3. theo and pers

Puffy did not like this.

Puffy did not like this one bit.

Dream had started turning up more and more often, and with his two accomplices. He called them his Nightmares, but he called the one in the purple hoodie, ' _Pers_ ', which was obviously short for _something,_ and the one in the red hoodie, ' _Theo_.'

There was nobody in the whole server named that.

There were some who began with P, but not that many – and none that matched with Pers. Ponk; the past Manburg doctor, but Ponk had been seen with Pers, Punz; he had stood by Technoblade while he destroyed L'Manburg with withers after Schlatt (Puffy refused to acknowledge him as her brother).

Oh, and her herself, but of course _she_ wasn't.

But, pushing that matter to the side, there was a more important thing.

Niki was still _missing_.

Puffy would have gone to look for the Baker if it hadn't been for Tubbo's insistence that he needed her _here._

Dream had still been nice and kind and polite, with the Nightmares (Dreamons?) hiding behind him, their frowny faces staring at them all. Pers kept staring at her, which made Puffy very unsettled.

But Puffy knew Dream better than anyone. He had heavily veiled threats, all aimed at Tubbo, but the oblivious teenager hadn't realized them. Quackity, Fundy and Eret seemed to have noticed them. They kept glaring at Dream.

Puffy couldn't believe that her Duckling was so- so-

_So evil._

She didn't usually use that word to describe people, but when she did, they were the worst kind of people.

Pers kept tensing up at the mention of Niki, which was interesting. Maybe they were an old friend of Niki's? Or – God forbid – an ex boyfriend?

Still, Puffy kept coming to the meetings, glaring at Dream constantly.

She pondered all these thoughts in one day, trying to pry her mind away from Niki. To disallow them to stray anywhere near the peaceful Baker.

That was, until, she smelt the smell of burning.

As quickly as humanly (goatly?) possible, she leaped up and ran outside, only to see multiple buildings on fire, including the community house.

And in the house next to hers, Tubbo yelled.

Puffy immediately ran inside Tubbo's house, and scouted for the young president. She found him under the stairs, grabbed him by the sleeve and led him out.

She ran outside, still holding onto Tubbo's hand.

"It's Dream!" Tubbo yelped. "He- he set it- everything- on fire! He's-" Tubbo paled as he looked ahead of him, and Puffy looked up.

Speak of the Duckling.

Dream was standing above a bloodied fox hybrid, preparing to lower his axe down  on him . The Nightmares  were setting about, trying to put out the fires, completely oblivious to their Leader's fight against Fundy. (If Dream caused the fire, why  weren't the Nightmares backing him up? Why  weren't they fighting by his side, defending him? It  didn't make any sense. She'll think about that later.)

Puffy charged Dream and kicked him to the side.

"Go!" She yelled to Fundy, who obeyed immediately, running on all fours. Dream seemed startled, then stepped back a few paces, and threw his axe to the side.

What?

He whistled a small tune, and Pers immediately came over.

Pers didn't say anything – they never did – but they were breathing heavily, and had a bucket of water in their hands.

"I need to put out the fires!" Dream shouted over the  yells of other people. (What?.. Dream started the fires... Why would he try put it out?)  "Puffy doesn't understand. Keep her distracted."

Puffy couldn't see anything under Pers's mask, but  they tensed up and looked over at Puffy. Then  they looked back at Dream and nodded stiffly, and brought out a n enchanted netherite axe.

Dream snatched Niki's bucket of water and ran over to the fires to put them out.

Puffy was so lost, but she understood one thing.

Pers was to distract her, and Puffy was fine with being 'distracted', so to call it, if only to defend Tubbo, who was behind her.

"Hey." Puffy said, her hand ghosting her sword. "How you doing?"  
  


Pers didn't respond. They walked slowly towards Puffy, like they were drawing it out. They planted their axe into the dirt, and dragged it behind them.

"Not much of a talker?" Puffy asked, "Understandable, I guess. Nice axe you got there. What enchantments has it got?"

Pers flinched, though Puffy wasn't sure why. Then Tubbo yelped.

Puffy's mistake was looking behind her – taking her eyes off Pers.

Theo was standing above Tubbo, a sword drawn, but he(?) didn't look inclined to attack. Looked more like he was trying to intimidate the young president.

Puffy only vaguely heard footsteps, and instinctively raised her sword above her head, fending off Nightmare #1.

They were met with Pers's frowny face, but they were trembling, like they didn't want to attack.

"Look," Puffy said, taking that to her advantage. "I don't want to fight you, okay? Why are you with Dream, anyways? He caused all this!"

Pers just shook their head.

Puffy grit her teeth, then breathed out and her rage bubbled down. "You live in the woods? Have you seen a certain Miss Niki Nihachu? Black and white hair? Beautiful, with blue eyes and slightly pointy ears?" Pers sucked in a breath, but it only served to make Puffy's rage bubble up again. "I've noticed you always tense when I say her name. Why is that? You a friend of hers? Ex-boyfriend, girflriend? Or maybe," She pressed her sword further, counting Niki's axe. "maybe you know where she is."  
  


Pers looked away, and Puffy saw her chance. In a sudden bout of strength, Puffy slashed with her sword, catching Pers off-guard. They stumbled back, but before they could regain their balance, Puffy ran towards them, knee'd them in the sensetive parts and punched them away.

Puffy miscalculated the punch, and Nightmare #1 went sprawling, slamming headfirst into a wall. They cried out, and the mask broke.

Puffy sucked in a breath. She could find out who 'Pers' was, if it was anyone she recognized, hopefully find out where Niki was  hiding .

Before she could act on anything, however,  Theo ran forwards, shoving Puffy backwards with such brute force that she stumbled and fell. Theo checked on Pers, and took off his mask, handing it to Pers. Pers looked up, shielding their face from Puffy's view. Puffy wanted to get up, but a cry averted her attention.

Tubbo was being carried away by Eret, and Tubbo was  _sobbing_ .

Without conscious thought, Puffy ran forwards and went to check Tubbo for wounds.

"It's- No, it- it can't- He wouldn't- couldn't- please-" He was stammering, looking pale, sweaty and heartbroken. 

Seeing no visible injuries, Puffy enveloped him in a hug. "We need to get out of here, Tubbo." She reminded him, grabbing his hand and leading him out of L'Manburg. She looked up and exchanged a look with Eret, who nodded and brought out a bucket of water, and ran forwards to douse the flames. Fundy and Quackity joined soon after.

Puffy was silently cursing herself for not looking to see whoever it was. Tubbo tried to struggle, but he ended up running, too, still stammering incomprehensible frases.

" Tubbo, what- what are you saying?" 

Tubbo stared at her dead in the eyes. "Theo is Tommy."


	4. not even a break

Puffy called down the hole. "What'd you see?"  
  


Eret called back, "I see a base... Dream is walking there. With Pers and.. and Tommy."

Puffy, Tubbo, Fundy and Eret had set up the Piston X-Ray Glitch, and Eret was down in the whole, having found Dream's base not too far from their clearing in the woods. Tubbo shook at the name, and Fundy pat him on the head.

They had come up with several theories on who 'Pers' was, but there was no-one they could decide on. Tubbo bitterly said it was Technoblade, Fundy had admitted that he thought it was Punz, Eret who thought it might be Drista, and Quackity who  had confessed that he used to think it was Ranboo. Ranboo  himself  didn't know people on the SMP, so he didn't have a suspicion of anyone.

"Th-... Tommy is looking inside a chest and- Dream looks like he's... shouting? At Pers? I can't-" Eret said, sounding confused. Puffy rolled her eyes and grabbed Eret, pulling him out.

"Let me try." She said, jumping down. The Piston activated again and suddenly she could see through the walls. She blinked a few times to get used to the sight, and found that Eret was right; Dream looked like he was shouting at Pers, and Pers's whole body was tense.

"What the.." Puffy mumbled to herself.

That was when Dream slapped Pers. The impact must have been strong, because Pers stumbled and grabbed the wall. Dream's shoulders slumped, and he walked forwards and said something to Pers, and then they hugged.

This made no sense.

"What's happening?" Tubbo asked.

"I- I don't really understand." She admitted. "Dream was shouting- and then he- he slapped Pers." She inhaled. "But now they're hugging?"

"That makes no sense." Ranboo said from above. "Why would they hug after that?"

"I don't- Wait!" Puffy exclaimed. "Pers is walking into a room, and it looks like Dream's... locking it?"

"Okay, what the hell?" Tubbo said. "This doesn't make any fucking sense!"

Puffy just sighed. "Lift the piston. We'll storm them and bring Tommy and whoever Pers is back to the base. Maybe... Well, maybe they know something about Niki."

The Piston lifted, and as she crawled out, Eret said. "Captain Puffy, are you suggesting we take them hostage?"  
  


Puffy shrugged. "We know Tommy must be brainwashed or something, but we don't know whether Pers is being forced to do anything or is brainwashed too."  
  


Ranboo shrugged. His eyes were sunken, and the hybrid looked tired. "Probably brainwashed too. I doubt they'd hug if Dream was threatening them."

"But that slap.." Tubbo reasoned. "Surely-?"

Puffy raised her hand. "We'll figure out what's happening. We just need to get them out of there."

Fundy nodded, and readied his crossbow. "Operation: Rescue Mission is a go."

Puffy led the team forwards until they were on top of the base, and ordered Quackity and Tubbo to dig down on the left, Eret and Fundy to dig down on the right, and for her and Ranboo to go down  in the centre. 

Pretty soon they dropped down in the middle of a base with polished andesite floors and walls lined with Quartz and Prismarine Bricks.

Puffy only had a few seconds to register everything, before the sound of Tommy yelling filled the room and Dream's voice saying that they had a breach went off.

"So much for a subtle entrance." Puffy muttered, and together she and R anboo ran and found themselves at a  locked door.

There was the sound of scuffling inside, so Puffy gestured to Ranboo, pointing at the door, then both of them.

_ 3... _

Ranboo nodded.

_ 2... _

They braced themselves.

_ 1! _

They both slammed into the door, and with their combined weight, they tumbled inside. Pers stood up on their bed,  and aimed their netherite axe at them.

Ranboo laughed nervously and put his hands up. Puffy, however, wasn't as keen to give up.

"Hi there." Puffy said. "I know I asked this last time, but what enchantments has it got? Did Dream enchant it or did you?"

Instead of hesitating, Pers leaped up and slashed downwards with their axe. Puffy, who knew the impending move, launched herself at Ranboo. He yelped and teleported onto the bed, looking confused and scared.

Puffy hit the ground with a thud. Just before she could get her bearings, Pers brought the axe back down again, but Puffy had fast reflexes. She  _just_ had time to bring out an iron sword and hit it against Pers's axe.

Behind Pers, Puffy could see Ranboo grabbing a sword from a chest, but Pers seemed focused on Puffy than Ranboo.

Puffy coughed and inhaled, still pushing against Pers's axe for all it was worth. "Nice fighting. You're a bit slow, though. Or maybe my reflexes were just fast. Either way, you still have to improve."

That must have startled Pers a bit, because their grip on the axe loosened for a second. Ranboo raised the sword  behind Pers, but it seemed to be too heavy. Puffy concentrated with all her might against Pers's axe. 

"You know, you seemed to have forgotten a friend of mine." Puffy noted.

Too late, Pers seemed to realize what was happening, but turned only to be punched by Ranboo so hard that the mask broke. Pers grabbed onto the wall and hid their face, but dark hair was already visible.

Who-?

Pers looked up, and all the breath left Puffy's lungs.

No...

_No_ ...

No, it couldn't be.. Niki wouldn't.. she couldn't... why would she.. she... why would she join Dream?

"Niki..." Puffy said, her voice choked up. Her vision blurred with tears, and Niki ran out the room. Ranboo fell to the floor, starting to sob, but Puffy was determined.

She was going to get Niki back, no matter what it took.

She ran over, ignoring Ranboo.

In the main room, where she and Ranboo had dropped, Tommy was struggling in Quackity's grasp. Tubbo was watching his friend despairingly. Fundy and Eret, who were trying their best to stop Tommy, dropped their weapons as they saw Niki.

Puffy sheathed her sword and took a step towards Niki. Niki raised her axe, looking terrified.

Niki didn't say anything, which somehow was worse than her saying things.

"Niki.." Puffy said, taking another tentative step towards her. "You don't have to fight us. You don't  _want_ to fight us."

Niki was trembling badly, and she shook her head.

Puffy took another step, and Niki took two steps back. Eret and Fundy weren't too far behind her, so if Puffy could only take a few more steps.

Niki gulped and gestured at her axe, then at Puffy. Puffy, ignoring the way her heartstrings pulled, took another step forwards.

Niki took a step backwards. Fundy and Eret locked eyes with her, and nodded. Puffy nodded back, and Fundy and Eret launched themselves at Niki, aiming to hold her.

Yet, Niki's reflexes were startingly fast. She turned and kicked eret away, then grabbed Fundy by the collar and raised her axe at his throat.

"Niki!" Fundy yelped. "Please-"

" Quiet!" Niki hissed, then seemed to regret saying anything. Fundy whimpered but stayed silent. Niki was breathing heavily, her eyes still terrified.  She walked slowly backwards, and no-one made a move. Fundy gulped, his adam's apple bobbing against the axe.

Puffy took off her sheath, and walked forwards, her hands up in a hope to diffuse the situation.

"Niki, please, come on." Puffy said, her voice pleading. "We won't hurt you. Lower your weapons, boys." Eret sheathed his sword, and Ranboo ran in. Tommy was still struggling in Quackity's arms, and Niki glanced at them nervously.

"As long as you don't try fight us, we won't hold you like Quackity is with Tommy." Puffy assured her, knowing her thoughts. "Please."

Niki still looked hesitant, but she lowered the axe. Fundy immediately scampered behind Eret, and Eret held an arm over Fundy protectively.

Niki then started building upwards. Ranboo dug the dirt she had used, making her fall off the dirt pillar.

Ranboo started saying things in Enderspeak, and Niki's ears pricked. Ranboo had all her focus, all her attention. Puffy knew what she had to do.

She, as silently as possible, crept behind Niki.

"I'm sorry." Puffy whispered, before throwing Niki to a wall. Niki consequently passed out, and Fundy, Ranboo and Eret all ran towards her, checking over her nervously.

Puffy sighed, and leaned against a wall. Jesus fucking Christ. She could not get a break, could she?


End file.
